Friends are Forever
by blu-babe
Summary: YukinaXKurama and HieiXBotan! Botan and Yukina live together, and go to a new school. They meet Kurama and his friends, but the past haunts them. Can they trust these new boys? Or will they just hurt them like everyone else has? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I know on my profile I said I'd update Into The Fire first, but I really can't figure out the chapter for it! I can't decide how to start it, or where it should go; all I know is it's gonna have the kiss...so as an apology, please enjoy this fan fic.

It's going to be HB YukKur, but not until later chapters (it'll be YukKur first, then HB in much later chapters!)

* * *

Friends are forever

* * *

Botan and Yukina walked down the hallway, ignoring the weird looks from their fellow students. They were the 'fresh meat' so to say, being the new students and all. They had no siblings to stand up for them, but they had each other, which was more than they had had for most of their lives.

Three years ago Botan, the trouble making orphan, and Yukina, the cold, silent orphan, were accepted into the same foster home. Their foster mother was a drunk and their foster father was an abusive son of a bitch, but they became close friends through the hardship, solving their problem together.

Emancipation, it was in their opinion, the gift of the gods to those with less than adequate parental figures. The court had declared them legally adults, which was good news for Botan in more ways than one. Her 'parents', not that she had ever known them, had left her a decent sized fortune for her to collect once she became a legal adult. In other words, she was now filthy stinking rich, and because she liked Yukina, so was she.

With all the money she had inherited, Botan bought a large house-almost a mansion-and two awesome cars. She had been able to afford to send herself and Yukina to this fancy-pants school, usually reserved for celebrities and such. Which led to where they are right now, two young women with blue hair, one with red eyes and the other with lavender eyes, walking down a hallway full of less than accepting celebrity teenagers.

"Oh Botan...couldn't we have just stayed in a public school?" Yukina asked tentively, flinching away from a particularly evil glare. "No, we really couldn't have Yukina. Now quit freaking out and help me find the office on this bloody map." Indeed, this school was so big that the two you women had been given a map for coordinating their way through the halls. "But Botan...we passed the office ten minutes ago..."

Of course Yukina's smart comment earned her a glare from her best friend, or as anyone here was to know, twin sister. But it didn't bother her because at the same time she was glaring, Botan had started to giggle. "Well, I don't suppose you'd remember the way back to it then?" Yukina sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down the hallway they had just been in. But when they rounded the corner they came face-to-face with some of the creepiest looking boys either of them had seen.

"Well," Botan started, racking her memory to see if they had been there a few minutes ago, "I suppose we ought to go the long way instead..." Yukina rolled her eyes at her 'twin' and sighed dejectedly, "Now now Botan, don't be stupid. We'll just walk _around_ them." Botan gave her a plain are-you-nuts look; surely Yukina had not forgotten those...boys, for lack of a better word...which they had been forced to live with in their foster home. People like these, punks, goths, rebels and gangsters, they were all violent, and as far as Botan had ever seen, they would all attack her without reason.

Yukina sighed at the look Botan was giving her and rolled her eyes, painfully aware of the eyes watching them as she attempted to pull Botan past them to the office. "Quit being a baby. Naraku and his bitches aren't here. Now move it, we were supposed to be in the office hours ago." Botan finally gave up and allowed Yukina to pull her along more quickly. The quicker they went, the sooner she was out of danger, at least that's how she figured it.

They turned another corner and let out a sigh of relief when this one was empty, and they could clearly see the large red sign that proclaimed the office was just ahead. Yukina let go of Botan's arm and they walked side by side into the office, remaining oblivious to everything around them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been arguing as usual, with Hiei rolling his eyes at them and Koenma trying to break up their fight. This was their normal morning routine, although they found it odd that Kurama had yet to join them, he'd said something about helping the principal with something, but they didn't know all the details. When they'd first seen the two girls walk by, faces buried in their map, they had shrugged them off as new students to bug later.

But when they passed by again, arguing in low voices, with the map securely tucked under the taller one's arm, the whole group stared at them. It wasn't everyday you saw someone you couldn't remember from a magazine or movie walking down these hallways. They could hear little bits of the conversation between the two girls, "...ought to walk the long way..." and "...don't be stupid...walk _around_ them...", and really, that was all their little group needed to hear.

These girls had just marked themselves priority number one on their torture list, they would have ignored them, but they didn't like it when people talked like that around or about them. Hiei and Yusuke shared an evil smirk, while Kuwabara and Koenma looked nearly sympathetic for the girls, Yusuke the punk, and Hiei the goth, what could have gone worse for those poor, unknowing girls?

Botan and Yukina were greeted by an amazing sight when they had entered the office; an elderly woman was sparring with a boy not much older than them. "Well...you don't see that every day, now do you Botan?" Yukina asked in awe as the boy got flung into a wall and stood up like it was nothing. Botan was too stunned by the fight to even voice her answer, so she merely nodded in response.

Genkai and Kurama had become bored waiting for the two new students, and had begun a spar to pass the time. It was part of Kurama's 'training', or so to speak. They noticed the two blue haired girls shortly after the elderly Genkai threw Kurama into the wall. "Hello girls, you are...three hours and fifteen minutes late." Genkai kindly waited for them to come back to their senses, which only took a moment.

"Gomen nasai...we got lost...the map was very confusing..." Botan stumbled over her words a bit, out of old habit she was afraid she was about to be hit for her mistake. Yukina appeared to be thinking the same thing because she moved ever so slightly in front of Botan, she would take the punishment if she had to. But Genkai surprised them both by chuckling softly, in amusement. "No need to fear me ladies. I don't know what kind of people raised you, but it is strictly against my policy to hit my students." They visibly relaxed, but remained alert, they'd heard that line before...

_**Flash Back**_

Fourteen year old Botan and Yukina were standing in the doorway of a large purple-brown house, clinging onto their social worker's arms, their new foster parents standing in the doorway. "...we never hit the children, it's against our religion, when they must be punished they must sit in the corner." It was no sooner than the social worker had left that they were beaten.

_**End Flash Back**_

Botan flinched in fear at the memory, and Yukina shut her eyes tightly. They knew they should trust the elderly woman, but their common sense told them otherwise, if such lovely couples had beaten them, how could they ever be sure that this woman would not. Genkai and Kurama had noticed the visible flinch from Botan, and well, anyone could have seen Yukina crush her eyelids together as she did.

Apparently, it would not be easy to gain the trust of these two pupils. "Sorry ma'am. We'll try to be on time from now on." _No,_ Genkai thought, _it will most definitely not be easy._ "Do not worry yourselves over it. Now, this will take only a moment." She pulled several items out of the closest desk, uniforms, books, bags, keys, etc.

"Here's your uniforms...is there something wrong?" As soon as Botan and Yukina had seen the uniforms they had each paled a little. A semi short plaid skirt... that brought back horrible memories...

_**Flash Back**_

Two days after their first encounter with their new foster parents, Botan and Yukina were standing in front of a girl's only private religious school. They were in their uniforms, semi-short plaid skirts and a white blouse; they had grey knee length socks and black loafers, with two books in their arms. The person waiting for them was to be their tutor for as long as they were in the school. He looked nice enough, though they found it odd that they had this guy instead of a woman.

Once they saw his eyes roaming hungrily over their forms, they both decided he wasn't nearly as nice as he looked; they were only 14 after all. It turned out they were right, to think he wasn't truly very nice. Through their whole 3 school years, he touched them inappropriately, never going further than touching though, but that didn't make him any better a person.

_**End Flash Back**_

Botan was the first to snap out of her daze, and she backed away from the uniforms until she was practically against the wall. "Please...could we get pants instead?" Yukina was snapped out of the horrid memories when Botan spoke and nodded quickly, "Yes, Please Genkai-sensei... could we please have pants instead?"

Normally Genkai would have to say no, but then again, normally her students didn't cower away from their uniforms in terror. "Yes, of course. I'll go make the switch." She walked out of the room, leaving Kurama with the girls, to get two pairs of black pants instead.

When she came back, Botan and Yukina had retreated to the corner furthest away from Kurama, and were eyeing him suspiciously. "Here you go girls. I'll tell our janitor to switch the rest of your uniforms around as well." Botan stepped away from the corner long enough to retrieve the uniforms and bow in thanks, and rushed back to Yukina's side.

"Thank you very much Genkai-sensei." Yukina said as politely as she could while hiding behind Botan, "We'll go change into them in the washroom." They dashed out of the office, and across the hall, where the bathroom was. They locked themselves in their stalls and changed quickly.

"Yukina, you don't think things are going to be the same here, do you?" Botan asked nervously as she exited her stall, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Yukina followed her out with a small frown on her face, "Perhaps. But we musn't be so scared. We have to make them think we won't be broken. So no more cowering."

"Right. It's just a bad habit we must break." They walked out of the washroom and found themselves surrounded by the boys they had avoided earlier and that Kurama boy. It took all their will power to not scream, "Please move." Yukina said it quietly, but they both knew they'd heard her. However, the boys didn't move, they just stared blankly at them.

* * *

Please review! Especially if there's any mistakes my spell check didn't fix!I tried to get out all the mistakes, but I could have missed one or two; I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Botan saw one of them move his hand slightly and panicked. She grabbed Yukina's arm and yanked her back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. "Botan, I thought we weren't going to run?" She gave her shorter friend an ashamed look, "I know... I just panicked. Maybe this school was a bad idea..."

After Botan and Yukina's weird display of cowering, Genkai told Kurama to show them around the school and respect their personal space. Once he stepped out into the hall, he was surrounded by his friends, at about the same time Botan and Yukina had decided to exit the washroom.

Unfortunately, they misinterpreted things when his friends didn't budge after they asked politely. He went to offer a hand to shake and they retreated into the bathroom, utterly terrified. He just blinked as their words drifted through the closed door. _"Botan, I thought we weren't going to run?" "I know... I just panicked. Maybe this school was a bad idea..." _

Yusuke and Hiei, though still somewhat ticked at the girls, were feeling a little less anger and a little more pity. Of course, that didn't mean they were going to be nice to these girls. "Hn, if they're hiding in there, maybe someone else should show them around. They obviously have issues." Kurama set his eyes on Hiei who was glaring at the door to the washroom.

"Hiei, shut up. I'll come find you guys at lunch, just get lost for now so I can show the new kids around." Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma rolled their eyes at Kurama, but followed Hiei when he walked away. Once they were at least around the corner Kurama cleared his throat, "Um, Botan? Yukina? Genkai-sensei asked me to show you around the school."

Behind the door, Yukina hit Botan in a sisterly way and pulled open the door, ignoring Botan's protest. "S-sorry about that... Botan and I are just a little jumpy, being in a new place and all..." Botan scowled as Yukina shook the boy's hand, whether she had winced or not, Botan still felt Yukina was abandoning common sense by going within three feet of the boy.

"If you would just show us to the cafeteria and the art room we should be fine on our own from there..." Yukina, despite what Botan thought, knew she'd be better off not letting this boy know where their classes were. No they couldn't prove he was a bad person, like that tutor they'd had the year before, but they also could not prove he was a good person. And until they had solid proof, like him making out with a guy, they wouldn't trust him.

Yes, in their opinion, the only good guy was a gay guy, because at least they wouldn't touch either of them. There was no hate behind this, well none aimed at homosexuals. "If that's what you want. But I suggest you study your map well." Botan fidgeted with the map in her hands and bit her lip, "Just show us the way so we can leave." Yukina gave her a reprimanding look, to which Botan just rolled her eyes.

Kurama sighed and held his arm out in front of him, pointing towards the west wing, "Alright. The art room is this way, the far end of the left wing." He started walking and they followed at a three foot distance behind him, never getting closer or further, afraid of getting too close and afraid of getting lost.

They took a left and a right and reached a pair of painted doors, "Here's the art room, and now I'll show you to the cafeteria." He started walking to the right and again, they followed at three feet. Unfortunately, this time they took several rights two lefts and several more rights. This left Botan and Yukina confused out of their minds. "There it is." Kurama said finally, pointing to the large cafeteria.

"Wasn't there an easier way to get here!" Botan shouted, she wasn't happy that he'd taken so many twists and turns, no one in their right minds could remember all that. He smirked at her and casually said, "Yeah." Yukina put a hand on her friends arm when she tried to take a step forward, "Alright, we know the way, now let's get out of here Botan. We don't even start class until tomorrow."

Botan spun on the heel of her black shoes and pulled Yukina off in a random direction, hopping it led to the exit. Once they got around the corner, she whipped out the map and pin pointed their location, finding an exit at the end of the next hall. "Come on let's get out of this hell hole." She led Yukina to the exit and they stepped outside into the bright sun.

"Now how do we get to the parking lot?" They looked around, but didn't see any cars, so they began walking one way around the school, oblivious to the large group of students they had just passed. Unfortunately for them, the students recognized them and trapped them against the wall. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite little playthings. Botan and Yukina."

Even if the voice hadn't given away who it was, his face sure did. It was Naraku. Botan and Yukina backed into the wall as far as they could and stared frightfully at him. "What are you doing here! I thought you were still in jail!" Botan shouted, it was perhaps lucky that she did too. Kurama had been passing by a window, near enough to see them, with his friends and heard her shouting. Normally he would just keep walking, but when he glanced out the window and saw what was going on, he felt like he had to do something.

Luckily for the girls, even his friends wouldn't just stand by and watch some other bullies pick on their chosen targets. They were very protective of who they picked on. So Kurama and his friends ran outside, reaching the commotion about the time Naraku and his friends were closing in on the girls. "P-please...just leave us alone!" Yukina cried out as he struck her. Botan screamed when Yukina hit her head on the brick wall, she began to bleed, and she was unconscious.

"Go away Naraku! You're not allowed near us! We'll call the cops!" Botan shouted desperately, but with each step Naraku and his chums took towards her and Yukina, her strength seemed to fail more and more. Kurama was the first to do anything; he called out to Naraku, "Picking on girls again because you're afraid of my gang?" Naraku and his chums turned on Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei. Kuwabara and Koenma had snuck out of sight so they could get the girls away from the soon-to-be fight.

As soon as Naraku threw a punch at Kurama, the two bolted for the girls, picked them up and continued running. Botan, being the only conscious one, was scared shitless, out of Naraku's grasp and into the clutches of a stranger. She promptly fainted from shock and exhaustion. The last thing she saw was Naraku getting his face pounded into the ground by Kurama.

When Botan woke up, she saw Yukina hovering nervously above her, "Botan! Are you okay! What happened, where are we? Did Naraku..." She swallowed nervously before mumbling out, "...did he, y'know...?" Botan opened her mouth to answer but another person beat her to it. "You are at the Manimino residence." They turned their heads towards the voice so quickly that anyone else would have gotten whiplash, "We're where!" Yukina shut hers tightly and began whispering 'It's not real, it's not real, it's not real...' to calm herself down.

"I'm so glad to see you girls awake, Suiichi will be so pleased, he seemed awfully worried." The woman that had been speaking was, to put it quite simply, beautiful. That's not to say she was like one of those models from magazines, she just held this pure look with her smile. She seemed to have kindness coming off of her like a mist, like someone you couldn't help but trust, no matter who you were.

Botan and Yukina exchanged a nervous look and turned back to the woman, "Suiichi?" They definitely did **_not_** recognize that name, "Oh, I'm sorry; most of his friends like to call him Kurama." This name did not seem to ease any of Yukina's fears, but Botan seemed to react stranger than normal. "...I still don't recall...anything..." Yukina gave her a disbelieving look, Botan had managed to make herself forget when she blacked out.

"Botan! Don't you remember, we were going home, then he jumped us and those other boys saved us! They made... umm... someone go away..." Yukina's eye began to dim and she looked around, confused, "Where are we?" Like Botan, Yukina had finally become so stressed, she forgot much of the last twelve years.

Botan's eyes welled up with tears and she sniffled, "I want my mommy!" The woman, Mrs. Manimino stared at the girls, shocked and worried. "Suiichi! Come quick!" She yelled, she wasn't sure what was going on. Yukina started to cry too and wailed, "Where's my mummy?" Both the girls were complete sobbing messes by the time Kurama ran into the room. At first he thought maybe they were just scared, but when he heard them _both_ cry for their 'Mommies' he panicked.

"Botan, Yukina? Are you okay?" He tentatively took a step towards them and they sniffled at the same time, whipping some tears from their eyes, "D-do you k-know my m-mommy?" Botan asked shyly, and he paled, though it was unnoticeable to the girls. "Umm...yes... Your mommy asked me to watch you for a little while..." Botan seemed satisfied with his answer and grinned, "So you're my babysitter Suiichi-kun? Can we play hide and go seek, pwease?" She gave him a trade mark puppy eyes look.

He supposed it would have been cuter if she was five. "Sure... you go hide and I'll find you." She grinned again and ran out the room, giggling as she looked for a place to hide. Yukina, on the other hand, was not smiling. She was crying again. "M-mommy...s-she l-left me...d-didn't she...s-she's not c-coming b-back!" He nervously patted her back, trying to calm her down, "No, she'll be back...your mommy asked me to watch you too...Right mother?" He turned around and his mother nodded encouragingly.

Normally she would never lie, but something was wrong with these girls and they seemed to believe they were about five... they needed to be calmed down. "Why don't you play hide and seek with Botan and me?" Yukina nodded once and he smiled at her, "Okay, go hide. I'm going to count to ten and come find you." She got up and ran out of the room to find a place to hide.

Kurama turned to his mother and sighed, "Can you call Genkai-sensei? I don't know where these girls live, maybe she does..." His mother nodded kindly and left to call the kind older woman. He took a deep breath and went to look for Botan and Yukina... gods he hated babysitting.

* * *

Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!

**I've decided I'm posting as many updates as I can seeing as I lose computer access for the summer on Tuesday...**


End file.
